The Bet
by Kukuru
Summary: Tai and his friends make a bet. But what has Yama to do with it? *Taito* ~Chapter 6 is up~
1. Who's the waiter?

The Bet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
But I own the characters you don't know.  
  
If you wonder why Tai knows them they are friends from school.  
  
I woke up this morning and tried to recall my dream from last  
  
night.  
  
This story was what I dreamed. Thought that you might want to  
  
read it.  
  
This story contains yaoi, which means m/m relationship.  
  
In this case it's a Taito.  
  
If you don't like it you should hit the back button. If you know what  
  
you're getting yourself into, feel free to continue.  
  
Let's pretend that the whole Digimon stuff never happened and  
  
that Matt and Tai don't know each other.  
  
Matt and Tai are both about eighteen, but if you want them older  
  
or younger feel free to pretend that they are, but it wouldn't match  
  
with the storyline.  
  
And this time I used Japanese names [I tried. Hope you're  
  
satisfied P-chan]  
  
  
  
The Bet  
  
  
  
"Hey, Tai! What're you doing tonight?", a black haired boy asked his best friend, Taichi Yagami.  
  
"Hey, Tetsuo!", Taichi replied.  
  
"So what are you doing tonight?", Tetsuo repeated his question when he reached his friend.  
  
"Not much. Thought (that) I could hang around with you", Tai said, grinning.  
  
"That's good!", chirped the other boy.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We wanted to go to a nearby bar. You know, the one that opened last week", Tetsuo said  
  
"We?", Tai asked.  
  
"Yes, you, Shinji, Soichiro, Hiroshi, Leiji and me. ", Tetsuo answered Tai's question.  
  
"Sounds great. I'm in", Tai said cheerfully.  
  
"`kay. We wanted to meet at six. We'll come and pick you up from your place. See ya later", and before Tai could say anything against it, Tetsuo ran away to inform the rest of his friends.  
  
Later that evening Tai sat in his apartment, which he shared with his sister and parents.  
  
It was still ten minutes until Tetsuo and his friends would arrive.  
  
Tai sat on the couch and stared at the closed door.  
  
He had changed into some clothes that would be a bit more suitable for a visit in a bar, than his school uniform.  
  
When the doorbell rang, Tai stood up and opened it.  
  
On the other side of the door stood Tetsuo.  
  
"Hey, Tai. Ready to go?", he asked smiling broadly.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go.", Tai replied, grabbing his coat and his key, and followed Tetsuo out of the building.  
  
Shinji, Soichiro, Hiroshi and Leiji were waiting outside.  
  
"Hey", Tai greeted when he saw them.  
  
"Hey, Tai", said the brown haired kid, named Soichiro.  
  
"Hello", said Leiji, a boy with green eyes.  
  
"Ready to party?", asked Shinji, his dark blond hair shining in the street light.  
  
"Hey", said Hiroshi, who had brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
"Let's go", said Tetsuo when they were all ready.  
  
The group started walking.  
  
They wanted to have an evening full of joy.  
  
"I'm looking forward to see that bar. Some people from my class said that they had already been there. And they said it was something you must see", Tai said, looking at his friends.  
  
"As far as I know, none of us had been there", Leiji said, and the rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Yume?", said Hiroshi when they stood in front of the new bar. They could hear the music that was playing inside.  
  
"Dream? Maybe it's better than it sounds", Shinji suggested, opening the door.  
  
Tai and the others followed him into the room.  
  
"Wow...That was the last thing I expected to find", Tetsuo said in disbelief "Yeah...That's great", shouted Leiji, trying to be louder than the music, with very little success.  
  
"Come on in. Are you planning on standing out?", Hiroshi shouted, walking further into the room.  
  
Finally, they found a table and sat down. Tai eyed the bar.  
  
That was more like a disco than a bar.  
  
There was a dance-floor in the middle of the room.  
  
A DJ was playing his songs on a small platform next to the dance-floor.  
  
Form his seat Tai could see the bar. He had his back turned towards the door they used to enter the place.  
  
Colored spotlights turned the room into a mix of colors.  
  
"I want something to drink. What about you?", Leiji asked the rest of the group.  
  
"Sounds good", said Hiroshi.  
  
"There's a waiter", Leiji shouted and waved at the boy that was talking to some other customers.  
  
The boy glanced up and finished his conversation.  
  
Swiftly he wandered towards their table  
  
"Konnichiwa ", Tetsuo smiled politely, "Can we have a drink please?"  
  
"Of course. What would you like?", the blond boy asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"I'd like a gin and tonic.", Leiji stated.  
  
"Me, too", said Hiroshi  
  
"Can I have a Bacardi Breezier?", asked Soichiro.  
  
"Yeah. Barcardi Breezier sounds good", said Tetsuo.  
  
"Um… Can I have a cocktail?", Tai asked shyly.  
  
"Of course. Which one?", asked the waiter and eyed Tai.  
  
"Tequila sunrise, please", Tai smiled.  
  
"Thanks a lot", Tetsuo said.  
  
"I'll be right back", the waiter said and disappeared into the crowed to bring the drinks.  
  
"He eyed you Tai", teased Soichiro.  
  
"That's not true", Tai cried trying to hide the blush creeping up his face.  
  
His friends laughed and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
After some time, the waiter came back with their drinks.  
  
"Thanks", the all said.  
  
"If you want something, just call me, or do something that'll catch my attention", the boy said, then walked away to serve other customers. 


	2. The Bet

The Bet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Blah, blah, blah... Hope you like this part.  
  
And I want to say hello to Maya. She's my beta-reader and she does a really great  
  
Job *g*  
  
The Bet  
  
Three hours after Tai, Shinji, Soichiro, Leiji, Hiroshi and Tetsuo entered the bar, they were still sitting at the table.  
  
"This place is great", Soichiro shouted.  
  
"Yeah", Hiroshi agreed.  
  
"My glass is empty. I want more", Leiji whined.  
  
"Me too", Tetsuo said.  
  
All six boys were far away from sober-land, but you couldn't say that they were totally out of it.  
  
After their first drink, Leiji and Shinji wanted to check the place out, so they wandered off.  
  
Tai, Hiroshi, Tetsuo and Soichiro stayed at the table and ordered a drink after another.  
  
They played stupid games. For example, they wanted to find out who could blow only one beer mat off a glass with one breath. The funny thing was- they piled up nearly ten beer mats. The one who blew more than of the pile, had to drink a glass beer or something that was alcoholic with one draught.  
  
It was nearly impossible for them.  
  
After half an hour, Leiji and Shinji came back; they found the other four somewhat drunk.  
  
Leiji and Shinji visited the bar during their small tour and the two looked no better than their friends.  
  
"Where is the waiter?" Tetsuo asked and looked around.  
  
"There!" Hiroshi cried and pointed at the blond figure that was talking to a waitress.  
  
"Hey!!! Over here!!!" Leiji shouted as loud as he could.  
  
The waiter looked up and saw Leiji winking at him, he finished his conversation and walked over.  
  
"We want more" Soichiro said drunkenly.  
  
"What would you like to have?" the blond asked patiently.  
  
"The same we had the last time you came to us" Hiroshi grinned at him.  
  
"Okay..." the boy said and looked at the nearly empty drinks.  
  
"I'll be right back", he said and picked up the empty glasses.  
  
He could easily figure out which drinks they had, `cause every drink had a different glass.  
  
Before he walked away he looked at the boys, they seemed to be about eighteen. That means that they're not older than him, or at least not by much.  
  
"He eyed you again, Tai" Leiji smiled at him.  
  
"He wasn't even looking at me" Tai said.  
  
"Oh, but he was. He seems to like you" Shinji took part in the conversation.  
  
"You're drunk. You don't know what you're talking about" Tai snorted at them.  
  
"You are drunk too, buddy" Soichiro grinned.  
  
"You like him" Tetsuo suddenly teased.  
  
"What!?" That caught Tai off guard.  
  
"I said- you like him" Tetsuo repeated his statement.  
  
"Looks like it" Shinji added.  
  
Leiji, Hiroshi, Soichiro, Shinji and Tetsuo all knew that Tai was gay, and they had no problem with that, because they didn't know if they were more into girls than into boys.  
  
Hiroshi, Soichiro and Shinji were bi; they've dated both genders and found them both very attractive.  
  
And Tetsuo and Leiji were gay like Tai was.  
  
They prefer their own gender, but they've never made a move on each other.  
  
The waiter came back and brought them their drinks.  
  
All boys fell silent when he put the drinks in front if them.  
  
"No, I don't like him" Tai tried to defend himself when he was sure the boy couldn't hear him.  
  
"Yes, you do" Soichiro said.  
  
"No, I don't" Tai tried again.  
  
"Yes, you do" Soichiro wasn't one to give up that easily.  
  
"No, I don't!" Tai raised his voice.  
  
"Yes, you do!" Soichiro said back in exactly the same tone.  
  
"NO, I don't!!!" shouted Tai.  
  
"YES, you do!!!" Soichiro shouted back.  
  
"I bet Tai hasn't got the courage to make a move on this blond, hot and beautiful waiter" Leiji said, interrupted the argument with a grin on his face.  
  
"I would do it" Tai shouted before he realized what he was doing.  
  
"Fine. The bet stands" Leiji said and clapped his hands.  
  
"But-" Tai started but was interrupted by Leiji again.  
  
"You have... let's say... two days" Leiji said.  
  
"Let's make this bet a bit more interesting" Hiroshi suggested.  
  
"What do you mean?" Leiji asked.  
  
"We give him three weeks," Hiroshi said.  
  
"Three weeks!!! That's enough for a whole relationship!!!" Leiji cried.  
  
"That's the idea" Hiroshi said.  
  
"I don't understand what you're trying to say…" Leiji said after he thought about it.  
  
"We give Tai three weeks. He must bring us an evidence that he slept with him and that the other boy said that he loves him" Hiroshi explained his idea.  
  
"What!?" Tai shouted.  
  
"That sounds great!" Leiji said.  
  
His friends, who didn't seem to notice he was listening, ignored Tai  
  
"Who's in?" Hiroshi asked.  
  
"I'm in" Tetsuo replied.  
  
"So am I" Shinji added, he had listened to the conversation with big interest.  
  
"Count me in as well" Soichiro said.  
  
"I'm in. But what are we doing?" Leiji asked.  
  
"Nothing" Hiroshi said and got a bunch of confused stares.  
  
"If Tai wins, we have to do something for him. If he loses, Tai has to do something for us. What will it be, we can decide later" Hiroshi said.  
  
"Sounds good. Tai?" they looked at Tai.  
  
"You really expect me to do such a thing?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well, you'll get something in return and it might be fun. I think you could use some company in you bed" Soichiro said.  
  
"What do I get if I do it?" Tai asked. He was really curious about this whole thing.  
  
Maybe he could get something that would be worth it.  
  
Besides, what Soichiro said was true; he hadn't slept with anyone for a very long time.  
  
That doesn't mean that Tai took every pretty boy into his bed, but he still longed for someone to touch and to feel.  
  
His friends smiled, for they knew Tai wasn't someone to back out of a bet and if they could find a good reward Tai wouldn't say no.  
  
They put their heads together and whispered.  
  
Tai couldn't make out what they were saying so he looked around.  
  
He saw the blond boy that was, though he didn't know it, the most important thing in this bet.  
  
Tai had to admit that this boy was handsome and that he wouldn't say 'no' if he had the chance to sleep with him.  
  
Finally his friends turned back to him.  
  
"Okay, here are the rules" Hiroshi said.  
  
"First you have to bring us an evidence that you slept with him" Hiroshi explained.  
  
"And how shall I do that?" Tai questioned.  
  
"Think of something. Bring us something that only he could give you. Something private" Leiji suggested.  
  
"Okay" Tai nodded.  
  
"Then you have to bring us the evidence that he said he loves you" Hiroshi explained further.  
  
"Before you ask how to do it I'll tell you, You can bring him to one of our meetings and than we can see if you can bring him to say that he loves you. We decided that three weeks should be enough, `cause you have to be his friend before you can do something else. And if you can manage to fulfill this, you'll get enough money from us, to have nearly enough money to buy that car you wanted to have. But you must also use the money you've already saved for the car. We're not going to pay the whole amount" Hiroshi said.  
  
"Really!?!?!?" Tai said, he couldn't believe his own ears.  
  
"And, what do you get, if I lose?" He questioned suspiciously.  
  
"We get your old car" Shinji said as if it was something normal.  
  
"What!?" Tai cried, he didn't want to lose his car, but he could get a new one.  
  
This was a difficult decision to make, the alcohol influenced Tai's decision a bit.  
  
"Okay. I'm in" Tai said eventually.  
  
His friends cheered and smacked him on the shoulder.  
  
Tai regretted his decision the moment he made it, but it was too late.  
  
"You start this on Monday" Leiji said.  
  
  
  
AN: Hope that this was somehow realistic. I know the bet is stupid, but hey, they're drunk. You make stupid things when you're drunk. And I needed a bet for this story. Tell me if you like it or not. 


	3. The start

1 The Bet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. This part has no Taito. Sorry, but it's going to come.  
  
  
  
The Bet  
  
On Monday evening, Tai approached the bar again.  
  
He thought about his decision to accept the bet again and he came to the final conclusion that he really didn't want to do it, but Shinji, Soichoro, Leiji, Hiroshi and Tetsuo said that he accepted it and that he had to do it, otherwise they would get his car.  
  
His car was something he didn't want to lose under any circumstates.  
  
Tai stood in front of the building.  
  
He took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
As he walked in, he scanned the room.  
  
He looked out for the blond boy who was the main part of his bet, though he wasn't even sure if this guy was working on Monday.  
  
Tai walked to the bar and sat on a barstool.  
  
Time flew by and after an hour, Tai was still sitting there and waiting.  
  
He figured out that the boy had to come to the bar when he wanted to catch the drinks for the guests and so the bar was the best place to wait.  
  
Tai looked down at his watch and noticed that it was getting late already and that he soon had to go home.  
  
He ordered one last drink that was nonalcoholic.  
  
When the bar tender gave him his drink Tai looked around again.  
  
There was no sign of the blond waiter.  
  
Tai felt someone accidentally brushing against his arm.  
  
When he looked up, he saw the boy he was looking for.  
  
The other noticed that he had brushed against Tai as well and looked at him.  
  
"Sorry" he smiled.  
  
Before Tai could say anything, the boy was off again with some drinks.  
  
"Shit" Tai cursed.  
  
Now he knew that the boy was in the same room and it was only a question of time until he would come back again. After a little while, the boy stood next to Tai and ordered a nonalcoholic drink.  
  
The bar tender handed him the drink and smiled.  
  
"Here you go Matt," the man said.  
  
"Thanks" the boy called Matt said.  
  
When he wanted a drink, Tai found the courage to make the first move.  
  
"Hard day?" Tai asked.  
  
He knew that the question was stupid, `cause he knew the boy was only working for at least half an hour.  
  
Matt was startled when the boy next to him spoke to him and turned around to face him.  
  
"No. though some people can really get on your nerves" Matt smiled.  
  
"Oh, I see. By the way, my name is Tai," Tai said and he held his hand out for Matt to take.  
  
"I'm Matt" the blond boy said and took Tai's hand in his own.  
  
"Do I know you?" Matt finally asked, it seemed as if he knew this Tai.  
  
"I was here with some of my friends few days ago." Tai said.  
  
"That's possible. I can't remember all the guests I serve, there're too many" Matt said as he tried to remember the boy.  
  
After a while of talking, Matt had to go to another table.  
  
"I'll be right back" he said to Tai.  
  
Tai nodded, he liked talking to Matt.  
  
The guy was pretty nice and he wasn't shy either.  
  
That would make this easier for Tai and his task to win the bet.  
  
On his way, Matt thought about Tai.  
  
He could finally remember that Tai was that good-looking person he checked out some days ago.  
  
'This could be interesting' Matt thought.  
  
He liked Tai, he was nice and didn't threaten him like some lower creature.  
  
This was often the case when he served other boys that were only a little older or younger than he was.  
  
They seem to think that they are better than the rest and that a waiter is something like a slave for them, one that has to do everything they want him to do.  
  
This was the only thing Matt didn't like about his job.  
  
He came back to Tai and they started talking again until Matt had to go again to serve someone.  
  
"We can meet when you don't have to work" Tai said.  
  
He had waited until Matt came back again. The fact that the boy had to walk away every time Tai wanted to get a little closer was really getting on his nerves.  
  
So, Tai had asked him and hoped that Matt would say yes.  
  
If he says no, Tai could say goodbye to his car.  
  
Matt seemed to think about it for a moment.  
  
"Okay, if you want to" he finally said.  
  
"Cool. When?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'm free on Wednesday, Thursday and sometimes on Friday or Saturday, depends on the manager" Matt said and looked at Tai.  
  
"What about Thursday? I have to meet some of my friends on Wednesday" Tai said.  
  
"Okay. When and where?" Matt asked.  
  
"In the park. You know the old oak tree at the lake?" Tai asked and Matt nodded.  
  
"There at... lets say...three" Tai said.  
  
"Sounds good" Matt's name was called.  
  
"Have to go now. See you there" he said before he walked off again.  
  
"Bye" Tai shouted after him.  
  
'That was easier than I thought' Tai thought when he paid his bill and left the bar.  
  
With a satisfied smile on his face, Tai walked home and got to bed.  
  
He had to tell his friends about this, for him, good turn of events.  
  
Tuesday morning Tai met his friends in front of the school building.  
  
"Well?" Leiji asked.  
  
"I talked to him" Tai answered.  
  
"And?" Soichiro asked.  
  
"We're going to meet on Wednesday" Tai responded.  
  
"Really?" Hiroshi asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How is he?" Tetsuo asked his friend.  
  
"He is pretty nice. Doesn't talk too much, but you can have a good conversation with him" Tai explained.  
  
"You made a move yet?" Hiroshi asked.  
  
"No! I don't want to screw it up! I have to go slowly" Tai said.  
  
They had to walk in, `cause the bell rang.  
  
After school, Tai and his friends met for a nice afternoon.  
  
They talked about nothing in particular and soon they had to go home.  
  
Tai went to sleep with a strange feeling inside of him.  
  
He didn't know what the next day would bring.  
  
On this day he would know whether or not was he about or win his bet.  
  
But he liked this Matt already after only talking to him once.  
  
Maybe this bet would be very pleasant.  
  
AN: Tell me what you thing. The next part is Taito. 


	4. Kiss

1 The Bet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
In this part is a little Taito.  
  
Not much, but there's some.  
  
At this point I want to greet my beat-reader 'clicker' and my best friend Triple-P  
  
[go and check out their fics]  
  
  
  
The Bet  
  
On Wednesday, Tai went to school, and met his friends. Everything was as always, but there was a slight difference- Tai was nervous.  
  
That was something that rarely happened to him, but on this day, Tai was a nervous wreck.  
  
He didn't know what to expect from Matt, and it was possible that the other boy wasn't even going to come.  
  
In that case, Tai could go to the bar he worked in.  
  
Maybe Matt wasn't interested in him.  
  
One of many possibilities.  
  
Tai's friends also noticed the brunette's nervousness. They teased him about it and really annoyed Tai.  
  
But school had to finish at some point and Tai had to prepare himself for the upcoming afternoon and maybe evening.  
  
Tai walked home, dressed into something he looked sexy in and waited until it was time to go.  
  
Tai arrived at the lake and sat on the bench next to the old oak tree where he would meet Matt.  
  
He checked his watch: 15.00.  
  
Matt wasn't there.  
  
Tai had to wait for another fifteen minutes until he saw a blonde boy running down the street.  
  
He looked closer and saw it was Matt.  
  
Matt arrived and sat down next to Tai.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I missed the bus…" he said after he had caught his breath enough to talk.  
  
"No problem. I was late too" Tai lied.  
  
Why had he lied, he didn't know. He had said it before he could think about it.  
  
"I see. What do you want to do?" Matt asked and looked at Tai.  
  
"Don't know. Maybe we can go and eat something. I'm starving" Tai said.  
  
"Okay. Where to?"  
  
"Maybe pizza?" Tai suggested.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
They got up and walked away.  
  
They talked about their families and friends until they arrived at the restaurant Tai wanted to go to.  
  
They sat down at a table, ordered and talked again.  
  
Tai noticed Matt was lost in his thoughts and decided to bring him back to reality.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, Matt looked up.  
  
"It's different to sit here" Matt answered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tai didn't understand.  
  
"Normally it's me who's serving other people and now someone's serving me" Matt said, and then smiled.  
  
"You never go out?" Tai asked in disbelieve.  
  
"Oh, I do. Though I normally don't go to restaurants, I haven't got enough money to do this every day. Maybe once a week, but most of the time, I cook for myself." Matt explained.  
  
"You said you live in an apartment. Did you mean you live alone?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have to pay the bills and the things I need from my salary. There's not much left in order to do the things I want to. After this evening, I'll have to wait at least two weeks until I have enough money to go out again. I can't even remember when was the last time I saw a movie in the cinema," Matt said, but he didn't seem too upset about the fact that he wasn't that rich.  
  
Tai had an idea where they would go on their next `date`. If Matt would want to meet him again.  
  
They spent the evening in the restaurant and later Matt showed Tai his apartment.  
  
They talked and talked and talked and Tai was sure after he left, he knew everything he had to know about Matt and that Matt knew everything about him.  
  
This evening was so nice and Tai really like it.  
  
At first, he had pretended that he was interested in Matt's stories, but when Matt told him about himself and his family Tai got really interested.  
  
So, he knew after Matt had finished school he moved into this apartment and that he worked in the bar to earn the money he had to pay the bills with.  
  
Why Matt's father didn't give him some money, the boy wouldn't tell, and Tai didn't want to ask.  
  
When Tai had to leave, he was really disappointed.  
  
Tai and Matt exchanged phone numbers and Matt told him that he could call every morning and afternoon, but in the evenings, he had to work.  
  
Tai asked Matt if they could meet on Friday and Matt said that he would ask if he could have the day off and that he would phone Tai.  
  
On Thursday, Tai waited the whole afternoon for Matt to call.  
  
When he thought that the boy wouldn't call anymore, the phone rang.  
  
Tai wasn't fast enough and his sister got it.  
  
"Yagami" she said.  
  
Tai couldn't hear what was said on the other end, but when his sister told him that it was for him, Tai hoped it would be Matt.  
  
"Hello?" Tai said.  
  
"Hey Tai. It's me, Matt" the person on the other end said.  
  
"Hey Matt. What's up?" Tai asked.  
  
"I asked if I could have a free evening on Friday."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I can go, but I have to work on Saturday and Sunday." Matt said and Tai could tell that he was smiling.  
  
"Okay, that's cool. I'll come and pick you up at seven." Tai said.  
  
"But I thought you said you want to spend the evening in my place" Matt said a little confused.  
  
Tai had told him on Wednesday that he wanted to get to know Matt and that he wanted to spend a quit evening with him at his place's, `cause in Tai's place his parents or his sister would interrupt them.  
  
But Tai had thought about this and came to the decision that he had enough time left to spend the evening at Matt's place.  
  
And on Friday he wanted to make the other boy happy. He had thought about it and decided he would take Matt to see a movie, and that he would pay for it.  
  
"I have a surprise for you" Tai smiled.  
  
"What?! A surprise?! For me?! But you shouldn't have…" Matt started, but Tai cut his exclamations.  
  
"But I want to. So wait until tomorrow and you'll see. I guarantee that you will like it" Tai said.  
  
They talked for some time over the phone and when they finally hung up Tai was sure that he wanted to make his first move on Matt on Friday.  
  
Exactly at seven Tai stood in front of Matt's door.  
  
"Ready to go?" Tai asked after he said his hello.  
  
"I think so. But you don't have to do this, Tai." Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we talked about this already. Remember? And I said I want to. So stop complaining and get into the car!" Tai ordered.  
  
He took Matt to the cinema.  
  
Tai was sure Matt would be happy, but he hadn't expected this meant so much to the other boy.  
  
Matt was like a small kid, who just got a new puppy.  
  
Then the blonde calmed down a bit and Tai told him for the fifth time that it was okay, when he paid the tickets.  
  
Tai took Matt to their seats and they sat down.  
  
There were not many people in there and Tai and Matt had enough room to talk without disturbing other people.  
  
During the film, Tai brushed his hand and leg slightly against Matt. He wanted to see if the other boy would tell him that he should stop.  
  
But Matt didn't, Tai wasn't sure if Matt noticed it or not, but if he noticed, he didn't say anything.  
  
After the movie, Tai drove Matt home.  
  
It wasn't too late, and it was Friday, which meant Tai could stay out later than usually and Matt asked him if he wanted to come in.  
  
Tai gladly accepted the offer and followed the other boy inside.  
  
The apartment wasn't big, but it had enough room for one or even two people to live in.  
  
"You want something to drink?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whatever you have" Tai smiled.  
  
He didn't really care about what Matt would bring him.  
  
The only thing he cared about at the moment was to make Matt smile again, like he did in the cinema.  
  
Tai was someone who had had many boyfriends, but most of them didn't last for more than a week or two and Tai didn't really feel comfortable around them.  
  
But with Matt it was different.  
  
He wanted to make Matt happy, why Tai didn't know.  
  
But he wanted to see this wonderful smile that lit the other boy's face up again and he wanted to hear Matt laugh again.  
  
With Matt Tai felt genuinely good.  
  
Matt came back and turned the TV on.  
  
When Matt handed him his drink Tai noticed that it was coke and drank some of it.  
  
He remembered he wanted to start to let Matt know that he wanted more than only his friendship.  
  
In the cinema was not the right time, `cause there were more people than Tai first thought and he didn't want to risk being seen with Matt by some of the homophobic bastards from school.  
  
Now he was alone with Matt.  
  
So that Matt won't notice, Tai moved his body closer to Matt.  
  
When Tai's body touched Matts, Matt turned away from the TV so that he was face to face with Tai.  
  
"Tai?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Tai whispered and moved even closer.  
  
"What are you doing?" Matt asked, although he could guess what Tai wanted.  
  
"You'll see soon enough" Tai cloud feel Matt's breath on his face and he closed his eyes to savor the feeling.  
  
When Matt didn't answer Tai leaned down even further and brushed his lips against Matt's.  
  
  
  
A/N: He he he!!! That's all for now. Review me and tell me what you think. 


	5. Problems, problems and more problems

1 The Bet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.... Problems, problems and more problems..... Hope you like  
  
the part.  
  
Want to say hello to `clicker`.  
  
"Hello", you know she's my beta-reader and I really appreciate her work ~_~  
  
  
  
The Bet  
  
When Matt didn't reply Tai leaned down even further and brushed his lips against Matt's.  
  
Tai drew back in looked at Matt.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?" Matt whispered.  
  
"You're just here, that's enough" Tai whispered back.  
  
"Oh, I see... I'm still here" Matt smiled.  
  
Tai looked into the deep blue eyes and he couldn't help himself, he had to smile.  
  
He leaned down again and kissed Matt for the second time this evening.  
  
When Matt opened his mouth Tai's tongue started to explore this new terrain.  
  
Tai leaned further down so that Matt lay on the couch, he pinned the blond boy beneath him.  
  
His lips trailed gentle kisses down his neck.  
  
When he found the spot where neck and shoulder joined Tai sucked it gently.  
  
Matt moaned against Tai and pulled him closer.  
  
Again, Tai placed a gentle kiss on Matt's lips.  
  
1.1 He pulled away to find a huge smile on the blonde's face.  
  
"I think I like you, Tai" Matt whispered.  
  
"Yeah…" was all Tai said.  
  
Tai was still lying on top of Matt and he played with a strand of blond hair that covered the blue eyes.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" Tai asked and looked lovingly at his new found lover.  
  
"Don't know..." Matt wasn't that sure about the whole situation.  
  
"What about this?" asked Tai and kissed Matt again.  
  
"Liked it?" Tai asked when he pulled back.  
  
"Yeah… feels nice" whispered Matt.  
  
Tai really liked it. He wasn't playing a game anymore.  
  
At first, he wanted to bed Matt as fast as possible, so that he could fulfill the first part of his bet.  
  
However, Tai found the whole situation very pleasant and he didn't want to rush the other boy into things he didn't want.  
  
Why he suddenly cared so much about the blond Tai didn't know, but he felt that it was right.  
  
It was the same situation as in the cinema, Tai wanted to make Matt happy and right now, he wanted to do the same thing.  
  
He could sense that something was on Matt's mind.  
  
"What is wrong?" Tai asked and sat up.  
  
"Nothing" Matt responded.  
  
Tai grabbed Matt's left wrist and pulled the other boy in a sitting position.  
  
While Tai did this he kept a close look on Matt's face, maybe he could see something that might give him a clue what was wrong.  
  
When Tai had Matt sitting next to him he rubbed with his thumb over Matt's wrist.  
  
Matt tried to pull his arm away, but Tai held his grip.  
  
There was something on his wrist, something that wasn't supposed to be there.  
  
"What is this?" Tai asked and rolled Matt's sleeves up.  
  
Tai took a closer look at the wrist and suddenly he realized that the thing he had felt was a scar.  
  
A scar that was right above the artery.  
  
"You tried to kill yourself?" Tai asked.  
  
He couldn't believe Matt had tried something so foolish.  
  
Matt didn't answer.  
  
He kept his head down in shame.  
  
Tai let go of his wrist and gently got a hold of Matt's chin.  
  
He turned Matt's head until the blonde was facing him again.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Tai asked, this time he was calmer.  
  
"He... he left me…" Matt whispered just loud enough for Tai to hear.  
  
"Who left you?"  
  
"Joseph."  
  
"Your boyfriend?" Tai asked.  
  
"Ex-boyfriend…" was the answer.  
  
"Why did he leave?" Tai was curious now.  
  
"Said that I was a burden and than he just walked away" Matt said and tears filled his eyes.  
  
"And then you tried to kill yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know what to do. I thought I could cut every bad moment in my life out with a piece of glass. When I woke up, I looked at a white ceiling. I was in hospital. He was worried about me and came back. He must have found me and called an ambulance. He never ever visited me in hospital. Even if I just had died back there, there would have been no one that would grief over me" Matt finished.  
  
"But that's not true. You have friends and what about your parents?" Tai said.  
  
"I don't have any friends and my parents are divorced. Mom lives with T.K. I don't think he knows who I am, and who's my dad... I don't know if he knows where I am now. You know we didn't get along very well."  
  
"Don't worry about that, Matt. I'm here now and I won't just walk away" Tai said.  
  
Tai realized what he had said the moment the words left his lips.  
  
He had lied to Matt.  
  
After he had won the bet, he would leave the blond boy behind and never look back.  
  
Maybe the moments they shared were something he would remember, but he would never come back.  
  
"That sounds nice, but don't promise anything if you're not sure you can hold your promise" Matt smiled at him.  
  
"Okay, if you say so, but we can try it, can't we?" Tai asked.  
  
If Matt says no, Tai would lose his bet.  
  
"We can try…" Matt murmured after he thought for a moment.  
  
He really liked that Tai.  
  
The brunette was the first person after a long time Matt felt safe with.  
  
And he trusted Tai enough to believe the other boy would never hurt him on purpose.  
  
"Great" Tai smiled and kissed Matt on the cheek.  
  
Tai looked at the watch and saw that it was getting late.  
  
"I think I should better go home. I'll call you tomorrow" he said and stood up.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye, Matt."  
  
"Bye, Tai."  
  
Tai walked out of the door.  
  
He had to do a lot of thinking.  
  
It was unusual for Tai to be home so early on a Friday night, but this Friday he got a lot of information he had to understand.  
  
Maybe this bet would be much more difficult when Matt was so unsure about their 'relationship'.  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? Horrible? Review and tell me what you think. 


	6. Friends and Bets

The Bet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.... Tomorrow I'm going to Paris [Disneyland]! And because of this it's going to take me some time to write and post the next chapter.  
  
  
  
The Bet  
  
It was Saturday morning and Tai lay in his bed sound asleep. He had nothing to do today, so he slept in. He still lives with his parents, but they are both working so they can afford the money they needed. His sister Kari was always shopping on Saturdays with her friends. And Tai had the apartment for himself. At ten o'clock he got up and took a long shower. After that he ate breakfast and watched TV. When he didn't know what to do he thought about calling Matt. But then he remembered that Matt had to work this night and that he would be asleep to make it through the night. He thought a little more and finally he decided to call his friends.  
  
"Hello?" answered a voice. "Leiji? It's me, Tai" Tai said. "Oh, hey, Tai. How are you?" "Fine, fine." "And?" Leiji asked. "And what?" Tai didn't know what the other boy wanted. "You know, this boy." "You mean Matt?" Tai asked. "That's his name? Sounds nice. Bet he's got a nice ass, too" Leiji smirked. "Leiji!" "What? Just said what I thought. Sorry. You met him yesterday, right?" "Yeah." "And?" "I kissed him." "Really??!!" "Yes, but..." "But what? What's wrong Tai? You kissed him. You can win this bet. Oh man, why am I encouraging him?" Leiji asked himself. "He tried to kill himself" Tai stated. "Oh, sounds bad.... You're not backing out, are you?" "No!!" Tai exclaimed. "Good. We meet today with the others? I'm sure they want to know what happened last night." "Of course", Tai said. "Okay, see you", Leiji hung up. "Bye."  
  
Tai put the phone down.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Tai asked aloud.  
  
He didn't want to lose the bet. It meant so much to him. But on the other hand he didn't want to hurt Matt more than the boy already was. Matt meant a lot to him even if he knew him for only a short span of time.  
  
'What am I going to do?' thought Tai.  
  
Tai met Shinji, Soichiro, Leiji, Hiroshi and Tetsuo at the park. The five other boys were waiting for him to arrive. When they saw Tai running down the street they looked up and grinned. Tai was sure Leiji had told them what he had told him this morning.  
  
"Hey Tai" they all greeted at the same time. "Hi." "A little bird told us that you already kissed him" Soichiro didn't waste a minute. "Can't we sit down first?" Hiroshi asked. "Good idea. I walked all the way down here." Tetsuo said. "Okay, let's find a nice spot" Shinji said and walked away.  
  
The others followed him and finally they found a place that satisfied them.  
  
"Okay, where were we?" Soichiro said more to himself than to the others. "You asked if it was really true that Tai kissed that guy" Hiroshi helped. "Oh yeah, and, Tai?" "Yes, I kissed him, but it seems more difficult than I first thought" the brunet boy said, sighing heavily. "Why is that?" Hiroshi asked. "Didn't Leiji tell you guys?" Tai asked. "I forgot!" Leiji cried. "What?" Shinji asked. "That guy tried to commit suicide" Leiji answered. "I see... Where is the problem?" Soichiro asked, he really didn't see a problem. "Where is the problem?! He tried to kill himself because of another guy!! I don't want to be the reason he tries it again!!!" Tai cried  
  
Matt meant too much to him. And he didn't want to be the one responsible for his dead.  
  
"What will you do now? Think of your car" Tetsuo said.  
  
But the boy didn't like the thought that Tai could kill that boy neither.  
  
"I don't know. I really like him. Maybe I can win this bet without breaking up with him afterwards" Tai suggested. "No, that's not possible" Soichiro said. "What?" "Remember I phoned you Sunday evening?" Soichiro said. "Yeah..."  
  
~~~~~~~ "Hey, Tai?" "Soichiro why are you calling so late?" Tai asked a little sleepy. "We have decided that we want another rule." "What is it then?" "We want you to break up with this guy right after you win or loose." "What? Why?" "We don't want you to spend all your time with this guy. We want to have things back like they were before we started with this bet." "But-" "No, Tai. You accept the rules or you'll lose your car, remember? We decided that it's the best that way" Soichiro said. "Okay..." ~~~~~~~  
  
They talked some more and Tai tried to convince him, that noting would change if he stayed with Matt. But they didn't listen to him and kept telling him that it would be better that way.  
  
"I have to go home now. Mom is waiting" Tai said and got up. "You are not mad at us, are you, Tai?" his best friend Tetsuo asked. "...No, you guys are my best friends" Tai said and walked home.  
  
"Poor Tai. He seems to really like this guy" Tetsuo said. "Matt" Leiji said. "What?" "The guy. His name is Matt and yes, Tai really likes him. When he phoned me this morning he sounded really happy. I hadn't heard him so happy since I don't remember when" Leiji said, looking after Tai sadly. "Oh come on, don't give me that crap. He's only playing that he likes him. He feels pity for that guy, because he tried to kill himself and has to work to support himself. Tai doesn't love him!" Soichiro nearly shouted. "What makes you so sure?" Hiroshi asked calmly.  
  
He too had seen the change in Tai and had liked it.  
  
"You know that it's Tai we're talking about, right? I mean that guy never had a relationship that lasted longer than a few weeks. He used his little mates and then went on with his life and left them behind." "But he might've changed" Tetsuo said. "No, not Tai" Soichiro insisted stubbornly. "I don't want to argue. Let's drop it" Shinji suddenly said.  
  
The gang nodded and they didn't talk about Tai and Matt for the rest of the time they spend together.  
  
Tai on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about how Soichiro was fighting against the fact he really liked Matt. Maybe it was even love for Tai.  
  
'I can go and visit him. It's Saturday after all' Tai thought.  
  
When he was home he told him mom that he would go out to visit a friend. The woman said that he should be back at twelve and then Tai left. After some minutes of walking he reached the 'Yume' where Matt was working.  
  
"Here we go" Tai said to encourage himself.  
  
He opened the door and stepped in.  
  
AN: Tell me what you think 


	7. very short

The Bet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.... Sorry that it took me so long to write and post this part, but I was in Paris [Disneyland]. It was so much fun!!! And I swear I say a guy that nearly looked exactly like Orlando Bloom, you know Legolas from Lord Of The Rings  
  
The Bet  
  
Tai opened the door and stepped inside. Be scanned the room for Matt. It was still early, but the small club was nearly as full as it was when Tai and his friends first visited it. Tais eyes lit up when he saw Matt walking toward the bar. The poor guy had to work really hard. He wasn't finished with the last order when he had to take the next one and so on and so on. Slowly Tai made his way over and sat down at the bar. Next time Matt would come back he had to notice him.  
  
'Maybe I can visit him tomorrow, we could go to the park, have a nice day..", Tai thought.  
  
"Hey, Tai", someone pulled the brunet out of his dreamland.  
  
When he looked up he looked straight into a pair blue eyes.  
  
"Hi, Matt", Tai greeted. "What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to meet with your friends", Matt asked while the barkeeper handed him some drinks for other guests. "Just thought that you might want a little company", Tai smiled.  
  
Matt smiled back at him and Tai's heart melted like ice in the sun.  
  
"You know there is a lot of work to do. You'll only get bored... I'll be right back", Matt said and walked with the drinks away.  
  
Tai sighed and looked after him.  
  
'Why is he acting as if nothing happened?', he asked himself.  
  
An answer Tai didn't find.  
  
"Why are you still here?", a grinning Matt asked. "Hu? Uhm... I..", Tai blushed.  
  
Matts grin got even wider, but he ignored the fact that Tai looked even cuter when he blushed. But it was dangerous for Matt to let Tai anywhere near his feelings, he'll only get hurt again.  
  
"I wondered if you want to go to the park tomorrow", Tai suggested. "Hm.. tomorrow... okay, but I have to at work at seven o'clock", Matt said. "Sounds good, I'll puck you up at.. let's say... two?" "Okay."  
  
Matt heard someone shouting for a waiter. He looked at Tai, smiled and walked off. Again Tai sat alone at the bar. This was really boring, maybe he should go.  
  
"Could you tell Matt that I went home?", Tai asked the barkeeper.  
  
He had noticed that Matt talked to him lot more than he normally had to and so Tai guessed that they were something like friends  
  
"What's your name?", the man asked after he stopped mixing a drink. "Tai", the brunet shouted back to be louder than the music. "I'll tell him as soon as he comes back", the barkeeper said and went back to mix the drink.  
  
Tai got up and made his way through the dancing crowed. Outside he looked around. What should he do? He didn't want to meet his friends today. After what Soichiro had said Tai wasn't in the mood to put up with him again.  
  
'This really sucks', Tai thought.  
  
He wanted to win the bet and Matts heart. But thanks to Soichiro that was impossible. On the other hand he could try to win the bet without Matt noticing and then he could try to keep their relationship secret, so that his friends wouldn't be mad at him. But for how long can something like that stay secret? Surly Matt or one of his friends would find out sooner or later. Both would notice that he isn't spending enough time with them and they would get suspicious. And when they find out Tai would be in big trouble and might lose his friends and Matt. The risk was too big.  
  
'What can I do?", he asked himself while he walked home.  
  
But Tai couldn't find a solution that could satisfy him.  
  
'It's all Soichiros fault!', Tai wanted to blame someone.  
  
But deep down he knew that it wasn't alone Soichiros fault. After all he had accepted the bet...  
  
Tai reached his apartment and opened the door. He stepped inside and looked around. Nobody was home.  
  
'Great', Tai thought.  
  
He had hoped the spend some time with his sister or with his parents. But no! They had to be out.  
  
"There has to be something I can do", Tai said aloud.  
  
He walked around for some minutes. Then the idea struck him. He could plan his next date with Matt. Maybe a nice picnic could cheer him up.  
  
'Okay, what do I need?', Tai looked around.  
  
He found a basket and put it on the table. After that he roamed through the kitchen to see what he could use. Half an hour later Tai was satisfied that he found everything he need and wrote it down. If he would put the things already in the basked some wouldn't survive the night. Now his only problem was that he had to watch out that his family wouldn't eat the things.  
  
But the day was still young. Tai sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. After he found the cartoon channel he leaned back. Many thoughts crossed his mind, but he couldn't grab one long enough to think about it. There was one thing that came more often to him than others. Matt. Why did he act as if nothing happened?  
  
'I kissed him after all!", Tai thought confused.  
  
And then the thing with his ex-boyfriend... What when he loves Tai as much as that guy? Would he try to kill himself again?  
  
AN: This part was short, I know, but I thought that you might want to read it. 


	8. In the park

The Bet 8  
  
Disclaimer: Hey there! Sorry it took me so long to write and post this chapter. But I hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think. Do you think that I should make the hole story shorter? I don't know...  
  
The Bet  
  
Exactly at two o'clock Tai stood in front of Matts apartment and waited for the other boy to open the door.  
  
"Hey, Tai", Matt greeted him. "Hi, Matt. Ready to go?", Tai asked and held the basket up. "What's this?", Matt asked. "Oh, I thought that it would be nice to have a picnic near the lake", suggested Tai. "Okay, sounds like fun, but you have to remember that I have to work at seven. That means I have to be home at half past six. I need to change and then I have to walk to the 'Yume'." "Oh, don't worry. I have a car. I can drive you", Tai smiled. "You sure, I don't want to waste your time." "Nonsense! I offered you the ride and besides, you are not wasting my time", Tai said. "Okay, then let's go."  
  
Together they walked to Tais car. Tai put the basked in the backseat and mentioned for Matt to get into the car.  
  
"No offence, really, but this car looks... old?", Matt said while he was staring out of the window. "That's no offence. You're right, I got this car from my dad. He thought that it's enough for me. But maybe I'm able to buy a new one in three weeks", Tai mentally slapped himself when he spoke the words.  
  
That's what you get when you forget to think before you talk. Tai hoped that Matt wouldn't want to talk about this topic.  
  
"Really, why?", Tai cursed himself. "Oh.... some of my friends need to pay me for something I did for them", Tai tried to explain. "The guys you came with the first time?", Matt asked. "Yep." "What did you do?", Matt asked. "What do you mean?", Tai responded. "I mean what you did that they'll give you so much money", Matt explained. "Oh, that! Well..... there is this bet.... and if I win they'll buy me the car", Tai said. "Really, that's great! Hope you win your bet", Matt smiled. "What is it about?", at this point Tai was sweating.  
  
He didn't know what to say. He already said too much. Matt wasn't allowed to know. If he knew he wouldn't want to spend another minute with Tai. And then everything would be ruined.  
  
"Oh, look! We're already there", Tai exclaimed.  
  
They reached the park and Tai parked the car. This time he could avid the topic, but what would happen if Matt wanted to talk about it again? Maybe avoid wasn't even the right word. Matt had asked him something and before he could think about it Tai had answered. Why was it so hard to lie to Matt? Tai didn't understand it. He often lied to his family and sometimes he even lied to his friends because he didn't want to go clubbing or something. But whit Matt around it was hard to concentrate and the only thing he wants to do is to make Matt happy. But what should he do? If Matt found out about the thing between Tai and his friends he would despise Tai. And that is the last thing Tai wanted. During the few days he knew Matt he really grew attached to him. And the kiss wasn't only because of the bet, he really liked or maybe even loved the blond boy. There were so many problems Tai couldn't solve on his own. On the other hand there wasn't anyone who could help Tai. He couldn't go to Soichiro and ask if he could chance the rules. Tai didn't see a problem with the main task he had to do. It would be easy for him to bring something that showed his friends that he had slept with Matt. And he was sure that Matt would say that he loved him in front of the others or over the phone. But Soichiro made clear that he doesn't want Matt and Tai together. Why, Tai didn't know.  
  
"Hey, Tai? I don't want to disturbe you, but aren't you coming?", Matt asked. "Coming", Tai grinned.  
  
He must have been lost in his thoughts, `cause he didn't notice Matt getting out of the car and over to his side. The blond had opened the door and leaned against it. He smiled that smile Tai knew only the blond could smile. Quickly Tai got out of the car and took the basket.  
  
"What are we waiting for?", Tai said and walked.  
  
Matt trailed a little behind. After five minutes they found a nice spot and Tai sat down in the grass. Matt followed Tais example and sat down as well. Tai started unpacking the basket, all the while talking about nothing in particular. The blond listened closely, which made Tai happy, `cause some people just stop listening when they get bored. Either Matt was really interested in what Tai said or he was pretending to listen. But Tai thought that Matt was really listening, the way he smiled when Tai make a joke and the way Matts eyes sparkeled when he listened was proof enough for Tai that Matt really liked him. But why was Matt acting as if Tai had never kissed him? Was he afraid? But why what should he fear? Tai wasn't going to hurt him, was he? That's not true. Tai was going to hurt the blond. If he wanted to win his bet he had no other choice. With thoughts like that in his mind Tai and Matt ate the things Tai had in the basked.  
  
Later that afternoon Tai had forgotten about the Soichiro and the others and he was enjoying his day with Matt. Matt was loosening up with every minute he spend with Tai. He even told Tai some things from his past.  
  
After four hours in the park Tai and Matt made their way back to the car. Tai drove Matt home.  
  
"I can wait and bring you to your work", Tai offered. "Oh, you really don't have to do this. It's not that far away from here. I'll walk", Matt said. "You sure?" "Yeah", Matt wanted to get out of the car. "Matt!", Tai said and grabbed the blondes wrist. "Tai?", Matt was pulled back into the car. "You know Matt. I really like spending time with you", Tai said.  
  
He didn't let go of Matts writs.  
  
"I liked it too", Matt said.  
  
Tai was caressing the pale skin with his thumb.  
  
"Maybe we can meet again?", Tai asked and leaned forwards. "That would be nice", Matt looked confused, but tried to smile. "Great", Tai whispered.  
  
His face was only inches away from Matts. And it looked like Tai wasn't going to stop. The last inch between Matts and Tais lips was closed and they were kissing, again. Like Tai hoped Matt wasn't trying to fight it, he was returning the gentle kiss. Finally Tai drew back and looked in Matts eyes.  
  
"See ya" ,Tai smiled.  
  
This time he let Matt out of the car.  
  
AN: Was that okay? 


End file.
